So What
by Lalanez-Nott
Summary: Quien me manda a poner Soundtrack a mi vida...-Bella POV.- Asd...primer fic por favor abstenganze de los golpes..


**Hola!, bueno esta es mi primer historia ExB..~ , espero que sea de su agrado...**

**Los personajes aqui usados pertenecern a Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mia n_n..~  
**

* * *

Estaba tan emputada con el marica de Edward, ¿Cómo se ponía aquel imbécil que tengo de novio a besarse con la zorra de Tanya?

Caminaba a grandes zancadas por uno de los desiertos pasillos del instituto de Forks que daba hacia las canchas a estas horas de la tarde, ya cuando casi todos los alumnos de dirigían hacia sus casitas, exceptuando a los jugadores de americano que tenían practica hasta casi las 9 de la noche. Empezar a caminar más despacio, aun faltando camino para llegar a las canchas, así que decidí ponerme mis audífonos y encender mi mp3, y la primera canción que apareció fue "Funhouse" de Pink, oh como amo esa canción, así que sin más me fui cantándola a todo pulmón y bailando al ritmo aprovechando la ausencia de los demás.

En mi hermosa cabecita solo había pensamientos homicidas en contra de Tanya y Edward, los cuales no sabían lo cruel que podía ser, bueno Edward tal vez, pero la operada de Tanya no.

_I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down  
Throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall._

Di una fuerte patada a uno de los casilleros al momento que di vuelta en una esquina, casi llegaba a mi destino recordando lo que paso esta mañana.

_Flash Back._

Eran las 7:15 a.m. Cuando sonó el despertador el cual lance hacia el suelo, levantándome justo a tiempo para poder tomar una rápida ducha, colocarme mi ropa interior sencilla pero no tan "mata pasiones" como diría Rosalie, una hermosa blusa que me regalo mi madre en mi cumpleaños, la cual era de un azul oscuro tejido larga, para no ponerme un saco encima decidí ponerme una sudadera de tela algo delgada color blanca debajo de mi otra blusa, una falda gris y mis botas largas sin tacón cortesía de Alice. Cepille mi cabello y me coloque algo de crema alaciadora, dejando mi cabello manejable al instante, el cual bajaba por mis hombros en suaves ondas, me maquille levemente y baje a desayunar al momento que se escucho el sonido de un claxon fuera de mi casa, sabía perfectamente quien era, sonreí como imbécil al tomar una rebanada de pan de la mesa, me despedí de mis papas besando a cada uno sus mejillas, tome mi mochila de la sala y salí fuera a recibir a mi sexy novio. El cual se encontraba recargado sobre su volvo, mirándome atreves de sus lentes oscuros Prada, el muy bastardo ricachón.

-Hola hermosura….-su sonrisa torcida no tardo en aparecer, haciendo humedecer de inmediato mis bragas, tropecé al llegar a su lado de tan idiota que me dejo con su simple sonrisa, me alce de puntas y coloque sobre sus labios un casto beso, pero al irme alejando me atajo con ambos brazos demandando mis labios con un voraz beso. Un carraspeo y una disimulada risa se escucho detrás de mí, separándome rápidamente de Edward, sonrojada a más no poder. Charlie paso a nuestro lado mirando hacia nosotros muy serio mientras que en la entrada de la puerta Renée nos hacia un adiós con la mano izquierda, Edward solo sonrió hacia ella y la saludo con su mano, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que entrara de una vez, sin rechistar lo hice y emprendimos camino a la escuela .Encendí la radio , al instante se escucho "Take me on the floor" de The Veronica, al llegar al coro me gire hacia Edward el cual me miro de reojo y empecé a cantar.

-¡Take me on the floor, I can't take it any more…I want you I want you I want you to show me love!...-Mientras cantaba, mis manos subieron por mi blusa apretujando mis pechos de pasada, sentí como Edward empezó a meterme mano debajo de la falda , hizo a un lado mis bragas ingresando tres de sus dedos entre mis pliegues, ahogue un gemido contra mi mano la cual mordí con algo de fuerza,Edward aminoro el paso del auto,mientras me bombeaba con fuerza y furor, de nuevo empecé a acariciar mis pechos por encima de la blusa gimiendo sin control, llegando al orgasmo de forma rápida. Mi espalda de encorvo empezando a temblar descontroladamente sobre el asiento, Edward saco de entre mis piernas al momento de terminar la canción su mano la cual llevo hacia sus labios chupando mis jugos, justó llegando a la entrada de la escuela, acomode mi ropa al bajar del auto. Edward me atrajo contra el, besándome posesivamente, su lengua danzando con mi lengua, probándome a mi misma en sus labios, era una mezcla extraña, la saliva de Edward con mis jugos, algo exótico para mí.

-Vamos, antes que la enana se ponga furiosa…-susurre contra sus labios tomándolo de la mano empezando a caminar hacia la escuela, para todos fue sorpresa que Edward "Puto amante de las mujeres" Cullen, fuera novio de Bella "Patosa mala suerte" Swan, y la más molesta fue Tanya Denali, la ex capitana de las porristas, ¿Por qué "Ex"?, simple. La atraparon en el baño de las mujeres siendo penetrada por todos lados por varios chicos los cuales eran en su momento novios de sus queridísimas amigas porritas , las cuales por voto unánime decidieron sacar a Tanya del equipo, y tacharla delante de todo el instituto de la zorra más grande que ah pisado Forks. Pero para mi mala suerte, Tanya estaba detrás de MI Edward desde hace mucho tiempo, haciendo todo lo posible para engatusarlo y hacerlo caer en la tentación de su asquerosísimo cuerpo lleno de…!Eww!

Era la tercera hora del día en la escuela, todos caminamos hacia la cafetería, cuando note como alguien gritaba a todo pulmón mi nombre.

-¡BELLA!..., Joder bella para de una puta vez…-Era Alice y Rosalie que venían corriendo como si hubiera una barata de Chanel en Port Angeles, al estar paradas frente a mi ambas me abrazaron, eso me preocupo de sobre manera ya que solamente hacían eso cuando algo malo pasaba, y ese algo malo paso.

-Díganme ahora, ¿Qué mierda fue lo que sucedió?..-mi reacción no se hizo esperar, Rosalie fue la primera en reaccionar y mostrarme la pantalla de celular, la cual mostraba claramente a una zorrisima Tanya besando a MI Edward muy apasionadamente, mis manos tomaron el celular de Rose el cual azote contra el suelo rompiéndole en muchos pedazos, Salí corriendo hacia la cafetería seguida por mis amigas. Entre azotando la puerta del comedor, muchas cabezas se giraron al verme llegar, divise a Tanya caminando muy gustosa hacia una de las mesas , corrí hacia ella como un toro y me lance encima de ella , todo quedo en silencio de repente, solo se escuchaba el crujir de mis nudillos contra la nariz operada de Tanya una y otra vez, hasta que sentí como varios pares de brazos me detenían, trate de respirar de forma normal, pero al llenar mis pulmones de oxigeno, a mis fosas nasales llegaron aquel aroma desagradable de la sangre, provocando un mareo inmediato en mi, los que me tenían en brazos me sacaron de la cafetería y luego, ya no supe nada más.

_Fin Flash Back_

La canción termino y le siguió "So what".

Al llegar a las canchas, divise a Edward a lo lejos junto a Emmett y Jasper, los cuales se encontraban a los costados de Edward, camine lo más sigilosamente posible que mis torpes pies me permitían hasta ellos, me coloque detrás de mi idiota que se hacía llamar mi novio, tocando su hombro , esperando solo el momento en el que se girara a verme, el cual lo hizo al instante, sonrió con temor al verme, abrí la boca para hablar y empezar a cantar la canción que escuchaba en ese momento ya que nunca me quite los audífonos.

_I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So i'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And i'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight_

En ese instante mi puño se dejo ir contra su rostro, este golpe me dolió mucho más de lo que esperaba, me di media vuelta viéndolo de reojo tirado en el césped mientras Emmett y Jazz rompían a carcajada limpia sobre lo sucedido. Mientras caminaba decidí seguir cantando para liberar mi humor de perros.

_So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
and I don't want you tonight_

Llegue a mi casillero tomando mi mochila, las lagrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas, no soportaba que después de todo, a pesar de amar a Edward y tratar de olvidar su asqueroso pasado, no lo supere y con lo sucedido con Tanya, mucho menos.

_You weren't fair  
You never were  
You weren't all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall…._

Decidí no ponerme a llorar como una marica, saldría con la frente en alto y como si nada hubiera pasado, Edward… ¡A la chingada con ese hombre!...

_So so what?_  
_I'm still a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_And I don't need you_  
_And guess what_  
_I'm having more fun_  
_And now that we're done (we're done)_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight_  
_I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)_  
_And you're a tool_  
_So so what?_  
_I am a rock star_  
_I got my rock moves_  
_and I don't want you tonight_

Al querer irme a casa me di cuenta de que no venía en coche y no había nadie quien pudiera marcarle, cuando estuve a punto de marcarle a Alice. Sentí como era cargada de vuelta a la escuela, grite y patalee al darme cuenta de quién era.

-¡Bájame Cullen de una jodida vez o te arrepentirás el resto de tu patética vida! , ¡¿Entendiste? …-su risa no se hizo esperar al momento en que ingresamos en la sala de maestros la cual en ese momento estaba vacía, me sentó sobre un escritorio y se coloco entre mis piernas mirándome con enfado a los ojos.-

-Tú, pequeña fierecilla. ¿Acaso pensabas que podrías ir a golpearme y dejarme ahí sin ninguna jodida pinche explicación? No, creo que no…- Y en ese instante atrapo mis labios entre los suyos. Como zombie pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí, quería sentirlo, amarlo solo para mí, correspondiendo al ardiente beso que me entregaba.

Mis manos vagaron hacia su camisa, la cual rompí de un solo golpe haciendo saltar por todo el suelo los botones que pertenecían a dicha prenda, explorando a mi tacto su marcado y perfecto torso como tantas veces lo eh hecho. Al igual sus manos bajaron hacia mis muslos acariciando a su antojo mientras una de sus manos bajaba hacia mi ya húmeda vagina la cual recibió con gusto sus tres exquisitos dedos, abriéndose paso entre mis pliegues nuevamente bombeando con fuerza, mis piernas se fueron abriendo mas por inercia quedando ahora a su merced, Sin más metí mi mano debajo de los pantalones de él, acariciando su ya gran erección lista para la acción del día.

Moví mis caderas contra Edward, tratando de restregarme contra su cuerpo. Pero el muy desgraciado no me dejaba, ya que su s labios viajaron hacia mi cuello algo cubierto jalando de mis dos blusas que traería puestas hacia arriba, yo para nada perezosa coopere junto a él, alzando mis brazos para ahora solo quedar en sostén, chille al sentir sus manos por debajo de este apretujando mis senos con fuerza y yo enredando mis pies alrededor de la cintura de el tratando nuevamente de buscar fricción entre ambos. Dios me escucho y ahora veía como Edward se bajaba los pantalones junto con su bóxer, dejando ver su magnífico miembro en toda su gloria solo para mi. Mientras que yo retiraba mi sostén rápidamente, sentí como sus brazos me sujetaban por la cadera, girándome sobre el escritorio subiendo mi falda dejando expuesto mi trasero, rasgo mis bragas y me penetro de un golpe, un largo y sonoro gemido abandono mis labios al momento en que estaba siendo embestida por Edward, mis pechos pegados a la fría madera del escritorio. ¿Quién imaginaria que Edward y yo terminaríamos haciendo el amor en la sala de maestros?, no soportaba mas aquel cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre, las estocadas eran cada vez más fuertes y rápidas, sentí que Edward me partiría en dos en cualquier momento. Casi a la ultima estocada me corrí como nunca, apretando mis paredes alrededor del miembro de Edward, moviéndome en círculos contra él para así hacerlo llegar rápido, no tarde en sentir como mi plan dio resultados ya que Edward soltó un gemido de pura satisfacción al llegar dentro de mí, Sentir su semen dentro de mí fue una experiencia inimaginable.

Al poco rato salimos ambos tomados de las manos directo a su coche, al ir hacia mi casa ninguno dijo nada, pero antes de llegar a mi hogar, Edward detuvo el coche a unos metros de el, girándose a verme a los ojos.

-Bella, cariño…perdón que vieras esa maldita foto de Tanya y yo besándonos, la muy babosa pensó que con eso tú y yo nos alejaríamos para siempre y al fin ella podría tenerme a su lado, aunque creo que con aquellos golpes que le diste no se nos acercara en mucho tiempo. Pero ya hablando en serio amor…Lo siento mucho, siento no haberla parado en ese instante…-Lo calle con un beso antes de abrazarme a él y poder hablar- Yo…siento mucho haberte golpeado de esa forma, estaba tan enojada por la culpa de esa foto que no pensé mucho que digamos sobre eso…-sonreír sonrojándome a más no poder tratando de esconder mi rostro de la vista de Edward a lo cual el sonrió mas, encendió el auto y me dejo en mi casa, pero al momento de entrar a mi casa, hizo sonar el claxon del auto, me gire y lo vi asomándose por la ventana con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras gritaba.

-Por cierto…cantas hermoso mi amor…¡Naranananan Pff!...-en ese instante arranco hacia su casa, dejándome en la puerta de mi casa parada sin habla, bueno, quien me manda a poner soundtrack en mi vida.

* * *

** ASDASD! xD...toda friki por que lo termine *-*U...sah...bueno como dije al principio, espero que le guste , me esforze mucho en el disque lemmon e_e pero bueeeee...nah como sea...!Saludos y ya sabes...soy como los vampiros, mientras mas sangre beben son felices :D ...al igual yo..entre mas reviews...alegraran mas mi existencia :3.~**

**By: Lala Nott..~  
**


End file.
